Another Day
by Angel Descendant
Summary: Haru had to face facts: she can't be together with her best friends, Tsuna and Yamamoto forever, she can't stop herself falling for Gokudera and she's destined to destroy the world. AU. 3YL. Darkfic. Haru-centric. For AliceMitch09.
1. Confession!

**A/N:**_ This was written two years ago. Only edited the lapses in grammar. _

_**Warning: **__Slow updates, plot twists, and a tomboy Haru. You have been warned.  
_

* * *

**"Another Day"**

**-X-**

_We're friends forever. Nothing, not even the end of the world can change that._

_…_

_What a stupid lie._

**-X-**

"Gah, loser!" I smirk at Tsuna who was still ogling at his quiz paper. I hastily fold mine in case he tries to snatch it. I don't want him to feel 'down' when he sees my score.

"Dammit," he sighs, stowing it on his bag and stifling back a yawn. "First quiz this sem and first blood. A bad sign, huh?"

I pat him on the head. "Geez, Sawada you worry too much. You can do better next time, right?"

"Idiot," he retorted, chuckling. "Since when did I do better _in Calculus_?"

"Check out Yamamoto's test sheet dude," I thumb to my right at Yamamoto's direction. "Worry not."

"Haha, ramble on all you want. I'm still better than you at Art," he stuck his tongue out. "So, what's the plan after class? Another bike ride to the beach then watch the sunset?"

"No way. It's effing two hours by bike," I scowl.

"What about baseball?" Yamamoto suddenly jumps in the conversation and elbows my ribs, making me hit him full in the face.

"We already did that yesterday," I say as I massage my ribs. Dammit, they hurt like hell. "And besides, shouldn't you all try to put more emphasis into what course you'll take in college?"

"Eh? But there's loads of time to think about that Haru," grins Yamamoto.

"The exams are a month from now, helloooo…." I warn as I take my small notebook from my bag and hastily flip the page where I left off last night. "I just want you to know that I want to be some hotshot in a famous firm one day, not some rabid beggar to die on the streets."

"Send us food while you're at it then," shrugs Tsuna. "I don't really care. Besides, mom and dad want me to study in Italy so I'm okay if I flunk any of my tests here."

"Oh, I forgot about that…" The big frown on my face steadily falters as I remember him telling us that before at the start of our senior year. Since elementary, we were all inseparable and I thought that wouldn't change.

But of course, life sure knows how to whack you to wake up and shut up for the oncoming future. And there really is nothing you can do but submit to whatever it's going to plan.

"Yamamoto-kun do you have any plans about what'll you do after graduation?"

He thinks deeply before answering.

"Ahaha. I still haven't thought about it yet," he laughs off after three minutes of silence. I facepalm. He sure _did_ take his time _for nothing_.

"Hi guys."

I raise my eyebrows as I look at the intruder in our break. It was none other than the new transferee Sasagawa Kyoko. She and another guy transferred here just last spring and look just too-refined looking to be even in this school in the first place. Sasagawa's just so quiet and reserved as well as amiable and helpful to anyone she gets to meet. With that beautifully long amber hair of hers, and those amazing golden eyes, she won almost everyone's hearts and easily wrested the title of 'Prettiest girl to ever walk Namimori High'.

Well, she almost won me too. I don't admire her, like most of my girl classmates do, nor do I hate her, like those ex-beauty queens where she wrested the title from. I just… well I just think she's too nice to even exist. She's pretty too and all that but she… I think she's just too sweet that it pisses me off. She's like a plastic bitch who I know can easily turn into some _yandere_any minute. She tried befriending me, and I consented at first but by the next few weeks, we slowly drifted apart. By then, she started to hang out with Tsuna.

"Mind if I borrow Tsuna-kun for a moment?" She smiles, right on cue. Tsuna's ear reddens as he looks away. Dammit, no wonder Tsuna's the 'Uke of Namimori', he's just cute to pair with anyone and makes Nadeshikos like Sasagawa appear as Semes in comparison!

"Sure," I pat Tsuna, who mumbles jumbled phrases of random excuses like the usual. No matter what the rumors try proving, I just don't see him getting it on with Kyoko. He's too innocent to be taken seriously. Even if he tries acting like he usually is when he's with us, his insecure, naïve self often rears its moe head whenever it's possible to.

"There he goes again with the transferee. We won't probably get to see him until Home Ec," says Yamamoto.

"I think Sawada likes it though. There's nothing we can do if he does," I remind him as I stuff myself with the sandwich I made at home. "If our friendship drifts apart because of this, there's really no choice for us but to cheer him on, don't we?"

"At a bad time too. We're graduating," sighs Yamamoto heavily. "You still think he's not going to pass seeing the sunset with us, then?"

"He won't. Sawada never chickens out on stuff like this." I say confidently.

"Haru, he chickened out already. You know when we promised in our freshman year that we'll go in the same University? He's going to Italy two months from now. And I… I guess I'll be taking my dad's business at that time too… Ahahaha…ha…" he stops laughing and doesn't smile as his mind drifts elsewhere.

I do too. Really… this is how it all ends, then?

**-X-**

"So this is how our day ends again? Getting all sweaty from head to foot?"

"That last statement almost makes me think you're not Haru."

"No way, Sawada."

I knew that Sawada will come. He never, after all runs away from trips like this. Yamamoto, in your face!

"Yeah, you almost sounded like a girl," butts in Yamamoto, his bike slowing down as he lets us catch up to him. The sky after all is fading into black and if we don't hurry home, who knows what our parents' sermons would be filled with once we don't arrive after nightfall.

"Shush!" I say bashfully. "It was just a joke, 'kay?"

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes we manage to reach our homes. Yamamoto was the first to go, followed by Tsuna. My house was a couple of yards from the Sawada's, so it still took me a couple of minutes before I _did_reach mine.

"I'm home. I'll be upstairs for a bath, mom," I say, panting a little once I open the door.

"Haru! Oi, where have you been?"

"Mom, I already told you I was with-" Before I was able to enjoy another argument with dearest mother, my eyes shifted to the person by our staircase.

My bag drops to the floor.

"But you have a guest today, dear."

Her words of warning fall a tad too late once my lips try to find an expression. The new person already has his school bag hanging in one shoulder as he leaves for the stairs.

My heart skips, and somehow I feel my temperature rising once his eyes meet mine.

He really _is_here, the person I often ogled at since the day he transferred with Sasagawa.

"He's been waiting for three hours for you. He said that he wanted to ask you something about clubwork- am I right, dear?"

Even my mother's voice doesn't try ruining this moment.

I… I… don't even know what to say to myself right now.

"Are you going to invite me to your room or what?" he says irritably, blinking one eye and ruining my stupid images about him kissing me or something.

Somehow, I felt my own temperature rise.

"S-sorry…" I mumble as I hastily run past him and smell _his_perfume.

He smelled… awfully sweet. It reminds me of my dad's cologne. I didn't expect that.

Gawd, if he sees my room I don't think I'd be able to face him ever-

Gawd, gawd, gawd! I manage to reach my bedroom on time. It's a mangled mess too. My shirts are heaped up at my bed, while my notebooks and books are scattered at my study desk _and_there is just shit everywhere! Oh gawd-

"_Nice…"_ I feel the backs of my hair standing on end as I firmly refused to acknowledge his presence. This is bad- this is really, really bad.

It's not actually bad, it's just- _it feels weird that I'd be embarrassed in the presence of a_**guy**. I mean, I've been used to having guys here, even when it's messy and stuff. So now that a guy, and a gangster dude like Gokudera to be here and to let myself be flustered by having his presence here…. It just feels… _awkward_.

"For Pete's sake, just look away," I say rather testily. "You could've come and made an appointment." I try to stack up my books and other stuff at top speed in my desk. Ok, the next one will be the floor then the bed-

"With you hanging out with Sawada and Yamamoto all day, I find that difficult to do," he scoffs.

"Your fellow transferee doesn't have a hard time excusing Sawada by herself, doesn't she?" I feel damn stupid. I'm acting like he's a sissy or something. I turn my head around.

Sure enough, I see the face of him, _my first ever crush_, the math genius Gokudera Hayato.

He continues to frown.

"Your friends think of you differently, being a girl and all," he snorts and launches his buttocks on the mucky floor. I gasp. _That_ is a bad place to start conversations. For one, I want my crush and I to start everything inside a classroom, with our desks side-by-side, then after we'd be at my ultra-clean room, with clothes stacked up, books organized by subject, and my floor polished… then we'd be talking intimately about ourselves and slowly, slowly- _goddammit, I want to imagine what comes next-!_

"And I don't want anyone to overhear us. I want to disclose a subject of utmost secrecy and crap," he continues, and I subconsciously take a seat beside him. Oh my gawd, he's really- he's really- _he's confessing to me?_

I look on earnestly.

"Will you…"

He's really going to say it!

I just ogle on, my eyes wide. His green eyes stare out by the window of my desk.

"Will you…"

J-just spit it out, the suspense is killing me!

He stares at the curtained window before locking his grave-ridden eyes onto mine.

"Will you help me destroy the world?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_I know we're getting closer._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated! _


	2. But I don't want to be the bad guy!

_**DISCLAIMER: **__As a whole, the characters and the original premise belong to Amano Akira. _

_**Warning:**__ Nil fluff and more on shaking things up. You've come to the wrong story if you think this will be another sugary sprinkle add-on to the already fluff-ridden fandom. Being shonen in origin, it's time to actually look at its potential with a shonen-esque plotline._

_Scratch that. This is rather seinen._

* * *

**-X-**

**But I don't want to be a bad guy!**

******-X-**

Tch. He's staring at me again.

Normally, it would make me turn red and shyly look back at him, but the happenings yesterday made me forget every shoujo manga-style moves I've been reading since he came here.

"Ohohoho, you smell what I smell Yamamoto?"

Gawd, and Tsuna has to butt in at a moment like this once the bell rings for lunchtime.

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto looks at Gokudera before wiggling his eyebrows. "Now that you mention it… I remember Haru's mom calling me on the phone last night."

"What a coincidence! She called me last night as well."

"Oh did she.." I seethed. Thank you mom, for being your usual overprotective self and involving my friends!

"Your mom was asking me if Gokudera Hayato and you were going out. Why, I know nothing of this!"

"He came to my house yesterday, ok?" I still had the prickly feeling of being watched. The fuck is that silver-haired bastard doing? This is no longer funny.

The two were wide-eyed and mouths wide open. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"But I shooed him away. He really had to ask that weird question-"

"Really, did he confess to you now?" grins Tsuna.

"Is that the reason why he's been staring at you since first period?" eggs Yamamoto, now closing in on my face that it pisses me off. I push both of their faces away.

"Shit, it's not that. I wished it was though," I sighed as I raised my arms in defeat. "He turned me off with that question of his. So no, I don't like him anymore."

"Really? Haru, you're not a good liar, to be honest. Just spit it out. You're dating him now, right?"

"Y-You're just making me flustered, Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm telling the truth here."

"Then what _did_ he ask, miss goody-goody?"

"He asked me-" Gosh, now that I notice it, what he said is too unbelievable and outlandish to be actually real. "He asked me if I wanted to destroy the world."

I expected a long silence or a ripple of laughs from my two best friends. Instead, I received smiles.

Of sarcasm.

"_Right," _snickered Yamamoto. "Seems plausible."

"I kicked him out, because it dashed my image of GokuderaHayato as a sensible, no-nonsense type of person."

"Congratulations Miura. He also has a sense of humor. Seriously, to troll you like that pffft-"

I facepalm. Well, obviously this IS supposed to be the reaction I should get. Just why did they have to react so late…

"So… moving on… Haru, just date the poor guy. Judging from how he avoids girls, he probably never had any experience in asking someone out."

"Maybe after the 'destroy the world' line there's a continuity to his joke-"

"And his joke's not funny," I snort as I take out my bento. The guys also began taking their lunch boxes. We had been eating bento lunches since middle school on the rooftop. We'd swap food as we do last-minute homework before the bell rung for the next period. "Seriously, let's move on ok? I don't like him now and that's that."

"That's what they say. My mom was not a fan of my father at first but became lovey-dovey with him in the end," replies Tsuna as we go out of the classroom. "I was never actually in love with Sasagawa too until we began hanging out."

"Just because she was the second girl to speak to you-" I nudge his left arm teasingly. We turn right up the stairs after the two-minute stroll past the hallway.

"Yeah… about that. We're actually going out."

I nearly get slammed in front by the door. It was the only thing that barred us from getting in the roof.

Yamamoto was the first one to break the ice.

"That… escalated quickly."

And it's my turn to speak.

"Since when?"

Tsuna smiled rather sheepishly. "Since yesterday."

"So you confessed to her?" I ask now gaping. Really now?

We took our places just beside the door. The sun was kinda hot today and we need shade. The wind kinda calmed me down from the sudden steaming development.

"Course not! She confessed to me!"

"You lying sonofabitch, you," I laughed as I shared my fried prawns with Tsuna's cod. If not for this, I wouldn't have forgiven mother for sharing that info.

"I'm serious! Shit, guys I can actually be a chick magnet when I need to be-"

"Stop it, you're trying to act wayyy out of character," I say before taking _maki_ from Yamamoto's bento. "But you're telling the truth, huh?"

"Haru…"

I grin as I arm-hug him. His bento nearly falls from his thigh. It's a good thing Yamamoto caught it in time.

"Then congratulations, man. I know you'll end up breaking up with her sooner or later because long distance doesn't actually go the distance, but still. At least you manned up!"

"'Bout that, aren't you supposed to be with Sasagawa right now?"

"She's ok with only hanging out with her when we go home. Like I'll abandon you guys. Wouldn't miss my last times with you two for the world," he smiled.

"Fuck you for making it sound like you're going to die!" I punch him in the arm. It's a good thing he looked at it before I turn away. I didn't want to hear him say those stuff right now. Too much emotion overflowing for me, and I don't want to puke rainbows at the fluff he just uttered.

"You're returning in the summer though, right?" Yamamoto asks.

"I don't see that happening now," Tsuna grins half-heartedly. "Mom and dad intend to live there permanently. Gramps was nice enough to give us a house-"

"Behold the immense richness of the Sawada clan!"

"It's not my fault, Haru!" he defends. "But I'll try coming here in Namimori before the year ends. Make sure you come too, you Tokyo mug. Your studies are not the only important thing in the world."

"We're talking about the future here! It's not like my family has a higher income than yours anyway. And I'll come only if it's after finals."

Tsuna slaps his forehead in exasperation. "Words of wisdom, my child: don't look too far ahead or you'll leave us behind."

"Easy for you to say, rich kid," I retort. I look up at the sky. It's so blue with big clouds chalked occasionally. Everything seems so peaceful… it's making me believe that this peace won't surely last.

"Maa, I'm gonna miss going here in the roof to talk with you two," I hear Yamamoto say after finishing the last of his sushi.

"Yeah…" I hear Tsuna say. I just look at the last of my _ebi_ before sniffling something back.

"Shit, if we continue droning on like this, we'll be late for class," I say as I close my bento.

I don't want to say goodbye to them right now too.

"Uh, Haru?"

"Yeah, Sawada?"

"That's my bento…"

"Well fuck you for having the same color as mine!"

"You were the one who said us three should have identical bentos, idiot!"

Yep, I'm going to miss messing up with the two.

**-X-**

"Bow."

Finally, classes are over. AND I'M NOT ON CLEANING DUTY!

"So… wanna go to my house? My dad wants us to taste his special ramen."

"Yamamoto-" We were about to walk out of the classroom when I felt someone tugging my left hand.

"Oh, hi Gokudera. What would you want with Haru here?" I hate how Yamamoto's smile taunted me. I roll my eyes but then stop.

Because somehow, I'm starting to think that there's something plausible with what Gokudera was saying yesterday. I mean, why is he so damn persistent?

"Can I borrow her for a second?"

And why is his voice so husky and so cool?

"Sure! I'll be waiting for you at the gates, Haru-chan~"

Fuck it. I still don't get why people become so out of character when it comes to _this_ kind of matter. I hate love.

"If this is about yesterday-"

"Yes it is. You told me to 'get the fuck out' before telling you the details," he cut to the chase. I storm out of the room and dash to the classroom door.

Only there's no door. And… everything's black. Except me. I was… glowing. W-What's happening?!

"I have no choice but to put you here. You can't escape, Haru Miura. Listen to me."

I took a deep breath. I've been reading this kind of shit happening in fanfics or manga. And the more I try to escape, the more futile it is. Shit.

Gokudera, also aglow appears beside me. He's now wearing a velvet hood of scarlet and look so terrifying and amazing my words are lost.

"Shoot," I finally say.

"I want you to destroy the world with me."

"Dude, can you be more specific? Details remember?"

He sighs deeply, his eyes still looking at me with disdain. It's how he usually looks at us anyway, I now realize. Why did I even fall for this dude in the first place? I actually thought he was cool? Gawd-

"How exactly? I'm not exactly good at lifting weights so I can't pull out a tree or land a crater on a mountain-"

"I'll give you power," he shows me a metal ring with a shield embedded with symbols on its front.

"So… we just use this power to… destroy stuff?" Shit, why am I even riding along? This is so weird.

"We have to kill the 6 Guardians first before we can. Only then, can we actually destroy the world."

"But there are six of those 'guardians'… aren't we a bit short on manpower?"

"That's why I want you to bear arms with me."

Holy shit, I feel like I really am in one fantasy piece of fiction.

"Before any plot twist comes, are you the real leader of us? The people who destroy the world, I mean?"

"You… are annoying me."

"But are you?" I often read or watch a higher power of the person who's recruiting me often.

"Aye."

"T-then when is the battle?"

"Tomorrow."

No way.

I still don't know h-how to fight for real.

"And I can't be on the side of the Guardians? I don't want to be the bad guy."

"Their role is to save the world. It is not your mission."

"B-but I don't want to be the bad guy!"

"I've told you the shit you want to know. Just call my name and I'll come."

The last sentence would sound romantic if only it didn't try to mean the other way.

And I finally see Yamamoto, now suddenly beside me.

"Woah, you're here already?"

I couldn't say anything and followed Yamamoto to our bikes. I can't believe this. The things he just uttered are impossible to happen. So… the battle will be tomorrow?

"Yamamoto, are bad guys really bad guys?"

"Depends. Maybe they're only bad because that's the role that they're assigned to be in. Cruel, right?"

Gokudera's voice sounded so mechanical and unfeeling, the words he just uttered seem so unreal. If what Yamamoto said was true, then Gokudera-kun's really…

I wonder if being bad actually means being bad.

**-X-**

I've been staring at my dad's picture for two hours now before going to bed. The ramen earlier was so good! Yamamoto's dad makes me miss mine.

It still makes me wonder if he's in heaven right now. That would really make me happy.

As I was about to flit off to nothingness my cellphone suddenly rings. I made sure to check if it was an unknown number before clicking it.

"Yeah, Yamamoto? Oh right… the ramen was awesome. Sorry for spacing out earlier. Just some stuff I can't stop thinking about. No, they don't involve me going mushy with Gokudera. Yeah, we should plan Tsuna's farewell party. I've been thinking of having a picnic with Iemitsu-san and Nana-san. Sure! I really want to check that waterfall. Yeah. See you later!"

Gosh. I've been talking so fast on the phone I didn't give myself time to think.

Gokudera's plastic expression's still bothering me. I dive at my pillow and the bed covers. Seriously, I love this planet far too much. There's no reason for me to destroy it. And why am I even taking his words seriously? Just because he has that teleporting powers... SHIIT.

**-X-**

"Yo, Haru."

"Hey, Tsuna." The weather's so nice even today. There's also a cold wind blowing, so the sun didn't bother me much.

"Yamamoto, why are you still bringing a baseball bat in class? It's a pain in the ass to bring. We can only play after class, right?" Tsuna asks. Yamamoto had been holding his signature 'Takeshi Y.' bat in one empty right hand.

"Ahaha. Yeah…"

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" I eye him beadily.

"Speaking of which, did you remember the game back in junior high when Yamamoto broke his arm?"

"Maa, Tsuna you don't have to-"

I wasn't listening to the two as we took out our indoor shoes and walked to our third floor classroom. Everything seems so distant right now. I've been wondering what Gokudera would say now that I didn't give him an answer. I stare out the window. Namimori looks as serene as ever…

"Ehhh, what is that?" I hear Hana whisper to Pantera as they point at window. I also stop spacing out and look at the direction they were pointing at.

There was something at the far woods of Namimori, almost a meter away from our hometown. It looked like a figure of some sort… I can't describe it properly-

And.

It was higher than the trees now.

And it's still growing.

From the corner of my eye, I see Gokudera closing the classroom door. Most of my classmates were now glued to the windows. I didn't notice that Yamamoto and Tsuna were beside me.

"It's a kangaroo!" one classmate said.

It was the eureka moment I needed. Yes, it's a kangaroo alright. A golden kangaroo that's now almost fifty meters tall and… bursting in yellow flames.

It also has… shit does it have canons on its back? And armor?

I suddenly had the sense of foreboding. I don't know why but I realized something.

"We should get out of here," I say suddenly.

The kangaroo was now sixty meters tall. Any moment now, I'm sure…

"THE KANGAROO DISAPPEARED!"

Most of us stared at the window. Indeed it did, leaving a semi-crater in its wake.

If Gokudera-kun's a bad guy… is that kangaroo a bad guy too? If that's the case then…

"It's coming this way," I said out loud. Now everyone looks at my direction.

Before anyone can utter a word, most of us fell on our feet. I quickly rise up.

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, let's help everyone clear out!" I told the two. I look at the window. The Kangaroo was just two yards away. The house it had landed on was now remains of an asteroid impact. "Let's go, everyone!"

Is the kangaroo a bad guy too like Gokudera? Or is it one of the guardians he was talking about?

Shit, I knew I should've asked for more details. Now he's gone!

"Everyone! Quickly!" I was not bringing up the rear as we led our classmates out of the classroom. The other classes were also filing out.

"Calm down, please. Let's hurry," Tsuna was now leading along with Yamamoto-kun my classmates. Most didn't understand what's going on.

And suddenly our classroom became no more than a pile of rubble, along with the classroom beside us. I can see a large feet of the kangaroo. The flames were dancing around it.

I nearly stared in awe if not for Yamamoto pushing me out of the way before the feet decided to let go.

"I don't know what's going on," he pants. I can hear shouts and screams from the people in the class and were now running in all directions. Yamamoto pushed us to an empty classroom that was adjacent to ours. Dust was everywhere. I prefer them now more than the people who were filing out.

"Where's Tsuna?" I whisper. Shit, he must've been overtaken by the crowd. I felt the place shake again, sending a box of erasers tumbling down our heads. It's a good thing Yamamoto got my back. Only now do I notice him holding his bat.

"Calm down, Haru. He'll be ok-"

"Fuck it-" I was about to open the door but Yamamoto pushed me aside. Even inside I can hear people cursing and shouting as they ran out. I feel the ground shake again.

"I'll go find him. Stay here, Haru."

"Are you an idiot? If I get crushed here-"

"I can't protect you forever idiot. If you get caught up by the crowd there-"

"Well I'm not safe here either right? I'll have your back. I don't want you two dying without me joining in the fun," I grin. He pushes the door open.

"Hold onto my left hand. We're going to find Sawada."

Only a few people were now left running. It's a good thing people know their drills, otherwise people would definitely die right here.

"Where's Gokudera anyway? I saw him leave the classroom earlier," he said as we were now going down the stairs up to the second floor.

It then hit me.

"The big-ass kangaroo's after him," I whisper in shock. Is that why the kangaroo was destroying the building? Is the kangaroo intending to capture Gokudera? Is that a guardian who intends prevent the end of the world from happening?

Well that makes sense.

"What?"

"You know that question he gave me that turned me off from liking him? I think it's real, man."

"My heads hurling-"

We were now almost out of the school. I couldn't even catch my classmates anywhere. It's like the school's empty for some reason.

"Where's everyone?" Yamamoto asks. A chunk of the school's in holes, thanks to that animal.

"Tsuna?!" I holler and run to the grounds and straight at the area where that thing is. I hear Yamamoto calling out after me. Shit. The last thing I need is for this happening. I am so confused. This- everything feels so unreal. I can't picture that one kangaroo will be a harbinger to a battle of Armageddon. Surreal. This is all one big fat-

"Haru, please get out of here." Yamamoto catches up to me. "I'll search for Tsuna myself-"

"And if you die trying, would I let that happen?" I reply back as I push him out of the way. The kangaroo's eyes were now gazing at our direction.

"Haru… I think now's not the time to act like a drag queen." Yamamoto was also looking at the kangaroo.

And then it jumps.

Straight to our direction.

"Run!" I scream as I grab Yamamoto's hand. Only…

What is a katana doing there?

He moves immediately along with me as we literally ran for our lives. We knew that even the slightest impact from that thing can send us a one-way ticket to heaven or hell.

"What's with the sword?"

"Gokudera gave it to me after you left yesterday."

"W-what?"

"Ahahaha, yes. I've been suspecting something bad happening since he gave me this, and whoop-dy-doo was that man right."

"And you think that measly blade can help us survive against something like that, what is that Gokudera thinking- ARGHHH-"

Oh the kangaroo didn't land here alright. But it did land near us, sending us nearly flying and kissing the ground. Yamamoto was quick enough to pull me to his front as he twists his body to only send his back to slide on the ground.

"You ok?" I pant. The animal was now facing our direction also again. Where the fuck is that Gokudera? Really, what a sweet revenge for me. So this is what happens to the people who refuse your offers, huh.

I try hoisting him up. The impact of the landing made his middle back sustain a big shitty scratch. He smiles at me.

"Go. I think some bones broke and I can't run properly. I'll just be one big burden, man."

"Fuck your frail body!" I whisper as I placed his arm on my shoulder and the rest of his body in the other. Shit, why is that kangaroo targeting us? We're not even Gokudera Hayato, for crying out loud!

I don't want to die by a monster stepping on us!

"Haru, I'll handle this myself. The old man taught me some skills before," he gingerly attempts to push me away.

"I doubt you'll be much a distraction to help me escape with that state of yours," I laugh off. "Me as well so… let's just find Tsuna."

Too late. The beast just attempted to jump again and I know this is probably the end.

The shadow of the kangaroo was like an eclipse for us looming ever so closer and closer that even if I struggle to save Yamamoto I can't…

BOOM.

Well, that's how I imagine the sound anyway of the impact but-

W-why am I still alive? And why is the kangaroo on the other side now? I look at Yamamoto, who was giving me a thumbs up. I look at the direction of his thumb and notice two long cylinders of steel.

And those cylinders… were actually… tonfas. The hands holding them were sallow and looked slender.

I look back. The man holding them was wearing a finely-pressed suit, like he's going in a business meeting. It really looks out of place here, in this place that seems more of a battlefield. His face is pale, with eyes like slits and hair cropped in black.

I can't help but ask stupidly, "Who are you?"

He says nothing as he circles us to the front, his tonfas now bared and engulfed in purple flames. I can see his tall back and notice the toned muscle modestly sticking out from the black suit. The ring Gokudera showed me was in his right ring finger.

"One of those who'll annihilate the earth," he finally answers in a deep voice. His hands were ablaze in purples and violets as he continues to dash in terrifying speed. He jumps, no flies, like a bird to his prey with his weapons sinking in the monster's golden flesh. I can make out his words as he raises a tonfa to strike again, a smile maliciously coy in his lips:

"I'll bite you to death."

Little did I know that the end of the world had begun.

* * *

**Next chapter: **_If you're listening, I miss you. If you hear me now, I need you._

**Anon reviews:**

_Dellusionia: Now that I look back, I guess it's really funny that he said that out of the blue. The melancholic atmosphere is there maybe because their friendship will finally be tested by distance and their decisions for the future. It's not even the focus of the story though. But yeah. :"_

_KHRfan: Yes. Seriously. :D_

_Because everyone likes the appearance of Hibari Kyoya and the TYL version at that. I miss writing these kinds of stories. Sigh._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	3. Because you're my best friend!

_Hastily edited._

* * *

_**Because you're my best friend!**_

**-X-**

I've only got one week left to live. Go figure.

Yup, I'm in a hospital and got diagnosed almost three months ago with some kind of rare disease where the brain shrinks and slowly, I become a living statue. I can't walk and move my limbs at first, then can't move my mouth before finally making guttural noises that make Yamamoto and Tsuna laugh while they spoon-feed me.

The doctors remain baffled at how the disease's turning my brain into a mashed cauliflower in just a span of four months. They're even more surprised that my mother died of a heart attack a week before I was charged in the hospital by a panicking Yamamoto Takeshi, rendering me incapacitated to pay my hospital bills. Well, Tsuna had been a dear (asshole) and helped me pay three-fourths of my remaining balance. He disappeared a day after graduation though with his parents frantically searching for him. I still didn't know where that idiot went off to.

So, how did everything turn out like this? I can only sum up one name: Gokudera Hayato.

Yeah, and the things happening so far? I'm pretty sure the worst is yet to come.

**-X-**

Everything began with the near-end of the world, which began one week after the first day of the second semester when a giant kangaroo began trampling our school. Instead of becoming kangaroo clay-dough, a twenty-something man with scary eyes and even scarier fighting skills came to save me and Yamamoto-kun. Or so we thought.

"So…" Yamamoto finally says after we saw the man in his finely-pressed suit savagely tore through the flame and bone of the giant kangaroo's legs, making the monster disappear entirely in a span of thirty seconds. "Is there a possibility _he's_ one of Gokudera's comrades who in turn, wants to destroy the world?"

I just nod, because my back and my legs were killing me as he hoists me up.

"We're doomed," he concludes, making me burst out laughing. It was a bad time to laugh of course, but everything just doesn't make any sense at all (why did he save us, for instance?) and I was extremely stressed out.

The man merely turns away from the carnage he made and refuses to meet our eyes. Instantly, Tsuna was there and now bear-hugging us while asking Yamamoto what happened to his back. I look around and rubbed my eyes to confirm the students and faculty of Namimori High were actually here and not absent, like five minutes ago when we were frantically searching for a single soul and making us two feel we were stupid for hiding in the empty classroom instead of following them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I finally catch sight of the pale-faced man in the black suit.

Why I was _not _surprised to see Gokudera Hayato by his left and both slowly making a beeline towards the nearest school building.

"Haru, can you just spill everything to Tsuna-" Yamamoto was about to ask me to waste my time telling of our 'heroics' but I was a step ahead of him.

"Catch you guys at the same spot. Bye!" I broke into a run to eavesdrop on the two. I can ask Gokudera later once that axe-crazy dude leaves. I'm sure though, he'll leave out important details again when I ask him personally so… I have to rely on my ninja skillz to at least HAVE A CLUE ON WHAT'S GOING ON!

I was three yards behind. They moved to the left side. I can only remember the left held the plots made by the ever-busy gardening club, which plants different flowers every three months to sell at their quarterly 'Namimori High Flower Sale.' I wish I joined to at least help in making their event sound more badass and not a pain-in-the-ass. Sigh.

Then, I felt cold steel press on my neck. Hard. Oh noez.

"A herbivore…" I hear the man murmur in a deep, intoxicating voice, making me look like a devolved breed of sea cucumber. F-for him to notice me so fast…

"Snooping, I presume?" That mere voice immediately made me fume and turn the steel pressing my throat away. Only… the man was too strong and I can't even move it.

"I nearly got squished by a giant flaming kangaroo. What the eff shouldn't I be more curious of why?" I retort obstinately at Gokudera, trying to meet his green eyes.

"Hibari Kyoya, this is Miura Haru, your soon-to-be subordinate," he ignores my answer and moves between us. The man, Hibari-san (I'll call him that), merely looks at me indifferently.

"Charmed," I force a smile and waved at him. I know that this guy won't accept even a handshake. From his aura, I don't even catch a smoke of sociability. If I'm really going to work for a guy like this… I get the chills. Not that I'll help Gokudera anyway.

"Gokudera Hayato, I didn't manage to succeed," Hibari says curtly as his tonfas disappear inside the sleeves of his suit.

I stare at him in horror. Dude, did he mean the monster wasn't dead?

"It was the Sun Guardian. The core isn't exactly required to be inside it unlike the other guardians you will defeat," Gokudera snorts. "The core, if my theory proves correct, would be kept by my counterpart for safekeeping."

Hibari-san nods, and never once looks at me. I don't mind though. His stare was enough to make a grown man fall to his knees.

"No matter what object the core looks like, it will still emit a Sun flame, that's for sure."

"Can I kill your counterpart in the process?" The appearance of a grin at the mention of 'kill' made my blood run cold.

"Feel free to try," Gokudera grunts, and the man turns his back and walks away.

After five minutes with Hibari-san out of sight, my tongue finally finds words to fiddle with.

"S-So, that monster was a Guardian?"

"Were you deaf?"

A vein throbbed in my temple. I guess I can't tolerate this guy after all.

"And what's the mention of flames?" I continue my bombardment of questions.

"Our powers… and the guardians' own. I can discuss this further if you form a contract with me and aid me-"

"Seriously, why do you need me?" I interject. "It turned out you already have a more capable guy to lend you a hand-"

"Hibari might be the strongest contractor I ever had, but he's the hardest one to control. He's too fickly unpredictable for me. I am sure you have noticed. If you had accepted my offer, you would've been able to prevent my eventual rendezvous with Yamamoto Takeshi and prevented him from getting hurt."

"W-why did you involve Yamamoto with this crazy proposition of yours?" I sputtered. "And to give him that weird bat-sword…"

"He's an optional choice to become my comrade," he replies flatly.

"Why him?!"

"You were too slow to make a choice. And I'm not asking it of you without a reward in return."

"A-and what is this reward hogwash you're blubbering about?"

"Anything," he said simply.

"Anything?" I echoed.

"Anything you wish for- immeasurable riches, requited love, unbreakable friendship between you three…"

He got me. I look at him crossly. As I was about to bombard him with more questions, he raises his hand. "I don't give a fuck now of your questions. It really pisses me off. Join me or else the world will get you."

"What?" Oh my gosh, he really did blow his top right now. Score?

"The Sun Guardian, the kangaroo, if your pea brain won't be able to process what I'm talking about, wasn't after me. It was after the two of you."

"Are you BS-ing me?" I ask back. "B-But we're not even one of you axe-crazy bastards!"

"Not _yet_," he pointed out flatly. "It specifically created a barrier to prevent the other students from getting slain and for me to save your asses. Hibari was strong enough to penetrate past the barrier and destroy the kangaroo."

"T-Then why did you go then? Why did you have to leave us at the classroom?"

"I had to contact Hibari. I wouldn't want to be seen having a flaming finger, would I?" he raises his voice as well as his right hand. There was the same ring I saw in Hibari Kyoya's finger that ignited in purple. "If not for that, both of you would have been kangaroo doormats."

"Gee, then thanks," I spat out. "It's comforting that I got saved by a bunch of people who'll decimate earth."

"Do not test my patience Miura Haru," he whispers dangerously, his ring now emitting a reddish flame. "If you think getting trampled by a kangaroo is the only thing that can kill you, remember that I can turn you to ash in a blink of an eye."

"I will remember that as a reason not to join you psychopaths," I smile in return while giving him the finger. "So, see ya. And please don't ever bother me again."

Hastily I turn and take long strides to the baseball field. If I ever see his face again I'll-

"Your fall will be soon. By then, I have no doubt-"

"Fuck your grandiose words. It's so old school," I laugh heartlessly as I give him the finger with both hands and walk off to the opposite direction that Hibari-san took. No way am I gonna walk the same path as him.

I hear nothing from behind.

**-X-**

"Are you guys for real?" Tsuna asked incredulously. I just nod. Yamamoto does too.

"Yep, we were recruited to destroy the world," I raised the glass of champagne and clinked it with theirs. "Too bad for Gokudera-kun, but we said no."

We were inside Tsuna's mansion of a house- in the kitchen with the long dining table to be exact. As usual, Iemitsu-san and Nana-san were overseas. They come once every two months though and swore to attend Tsuna's graduation.

"He _did_ save your lives. Of course you need to repay him somewhat," he says matter-of-factly before taking a sip.

"Speaking of which, how are things between you and your girlfriend?"

"Chill, I guess. We'll have our first date on Saturday-"

Yamamoto and I banged our fists at the table.

"Dude, what are you saying?" I said first.

"Why don't you two get it on?"

"B-But-" his eyes turn big and watery and adorable I nearly chuck out the bottle at him.

"Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun," I pat his shoulder. "My sweetest Tsuna-kun, you're 18 now. You can do things you weren't capable of doing back then. And an experience like that wouldn't be something you'd want to miss."

"I agree with Miura," nods Yamamoto.

"And what about you two? Have you ever done it before?"

"Of course we didn't. Have you forgotten I don't even have a boyfriend due to you two?"

"My baseball buddies were asking me if Tsuna and me were screwing you."

"T-They did?! Those S&M-"

"Ok, so a toast-" Tsuna pipes up, raising his glass in salute. "To bravery, common sense and not being excellent fucks."

"Yeah," replied us as we drank. I love this rich kid stuff. Tsuna sure was spoiled, but at least he knows how to share…

My empty wineglass suddenly falls to the exquisitely-patterned floor and I was unable to catch it.

The pieces it broke into pierced my legs a little.

"Shit, Haru. You ok?" He claps his hands to call Lambo, his butler.

"Yup. It's kinda strange though. I should be able to catch it but…" I trail off.

That was the sign where everything will come crashing down.

**-X-**

The next thing I knew, my mother died and Yamamoto's dad and Tsuna's parents were hugging me as her corpse was swiftly led off to the crematorium.

I wasn't able to walk properly by then and Tsuna and Yamamoto took turns to lend me a hand. On cue, Yamamoto was behind me. Tsuna was entertaining a more-distraught Sasagawa two rows behind mine. Gokudera, unsurprisingly, wasn't present. He hadn't tried contacting me for the past months.

"You can come with us to Italy, you poor dear…" whispers Nana-san as she blows on her hanky. "I'm sure Tsu-kun will be delighted-"

"Or you can stay here in Namimori. Help us with our business," butts Tsuyoshi-san as he pats my head in utmost pity.

"I want to go to college, sorry. Umm… I can try jobs here and there to keep my stomach even half-full so…" I filled out every scholarship form possible. I'm also sure my mother has insurance. Oh right, I forgot it's for this funeral.

Nana-san sobs on his husband's chest. "Iemitsu, this poor child…"

Seriously, I'm not that stupid to not know this had the certain possibility of happening. And my mother wasn't an idiot. I'm sure she has stored money somewhere in her bank account or in a secret dugout inside the house.

"Haru-chan, you and Yamamoto-kun were awfully nice to our son. I can still remember when he first told us about you two," Iemitsu-san smiles at me, making me feel fuzzy and teary-eyed because his eyes remind me so much of the father I barely knew who died in a crossfire at some foreign country. "It was preschool and you two stood by him while he was being bullied."

"Yeah. He thought we were rock and trash-proof," I sigh. It was at the playground and he was crying like crazy and I was studying for an entrance exam in an elite elementary school so I just had to do it. Yamamoto was just a selfless person so he helped out. That was also the first time we ever went inside Tsuna's house.

"And because of that, we finally see him smile whenever we return home. I thought he was going to be lonely because we weren't there often but thanks to you two…"

I beam at Iemitsu-san. Tsuyoshi-san continues patting my head.

"I thought then that time that Takeshi wouldn't be able to get over his mother's death, but thanks to that day, as a father I'm glad-"

I couldn't catch the rest of his words as I stare at Yamamoto, who just looks at me quizzically. So he also lost his mom too that day, huh? He never told us about it.

"To be honest," I reply, my tears were welling up not because my mom died, but because I was too damn sappy and I tend to cry easily when people say such things. "I'm really glad I met your sons. If not for them, I would've chosen to remain alone. I admit, I'm not as well-off as your sons are, but they accepted me still. If not for that… then maybe I-"

I sniffed. They were so nice. I was really so lucky. It was like my parents never left as they caressed and embraced me lovingly.

"It's a shame we already sold our house here in Namimori. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call us, ok Haru-chan?" says Nana-san.

"And if you need food, don't forget to go to my place," adds Tsuyoshi-san. "I'm sure Takeshi would want you to stay over as well, sans the sex."

I laugh as Nana-san begins to chide Tsuyoshi-san about proper things to say to kids. Ah well.

**-X-**

Everyone was already filing to leave sans my friends and their families when Sasagawa Kyoko tapped my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks in her sweet voice. I nod hastily even if I knew I'd just act stupid in front of her. I'm ok with her relationship with Tsuna because she doesn't get mad (according to Tsuna) that he spends more time with us, but there's still something about Sasagawa that makes me unable to trust her. Like Gokudera, I don't actually have a clue about her. No clue about her past at all, even if I asked Tsuna.

I limped along with her to the entrance of the cemetery. Hm… where did I put the ashes of my mother's again? (I cross my fingers that it's with either Yamamoto or Tsuna.)

"Miura-san… has Gokudera-kun ever recruited you to become his…?" her expression becomes more serious.

I nod. Seriously. Sasagawa knows about this? "Already one step ahead of you," I assure her. "Yamamoto and I already said no."

She immediately claws my shoulders and leans forward to meet my eyes. "Promise me," she says urgently. "That no matter what happens, you'll never join Gokudera-kun even if the world goes against you."

I was about to pat her hand and tell her to chill out when I saw yellow flames emitting behind her at the parking lot. Shit. It- It can't be- Oh god, not now.

That familiar scarred head and the tail from below confirmed it. The Kangaroo's here. It's really…

Her fingers fumbled through mine. "Promise me, Miura-san!" she almost begs as the kangaroo disappears from behind, leaving another big crater-ish hole. But it made a barrier right? So…

Shit I forgot no one can get inside except for-

She turns around as her fingers burst into flames. The shadow of the kangaroo loomed closer from above.

"Remember that you cannot protect if you destroy," she says as her hands were covered in flames of molten gold, the same color as the sun's.

"S-Sasagawa-san," I whisper in shock as I see the same ring that Gokudera and Hibari-san wear on her left forefinger. I-It can't be. I-Is she one of Gokudera's-

I turn around and see the familiar figure of the man in the black suit biding his time to walk to our direction. My lips couldn't search for words to say.

"He's here," Sasagawa murmurs frantically as she literally pushes the Kangaroo away with her glowing hands. The monster falls back-first and forms a deep canal of cracked cement and dirt for about twenty meters. "Miura-san, please run."

"Hate to break it to you woman, but my legs don't respond the way they used to," I say. "I'll end up tripping again." Hibari-san's weapons were aloft and he was picking speed.

"If so," she whispers before pushing me the same way as the Sun Guardian. As I literally fly back head-first I see Hibari-san, smiling serenely as his tonfas blazed in aubergine and let his terrifying speed lead him, no- not to the kangaroo- no- but to Sasagawa.

She waves at me with a wide simper as her flames glowed brighter and brighter. Hibari-san was closer and a tonfa was now aimed at her throat. She attempts to parry it, purple against gold, then.

Whiteness.

And I knew no more.

**-X-**

Kyoko Sasagawa never returned to school.

I never saw the kangaroo again.

Tsuna pretended that nothing ever happened. That what I said of what happened to her was some wild shit I made up and my broken back from the fall was my fault.

He believes though that I really was diagnosed with Spinocerebellar ataxia. My condition to remain in the wheelchair and being unable to move my arms to play catch wasn't my fault.

It had been more than two months since and I was moved to the hospital the day before the finals. I was angry and frustrated because I studied hard with my buddies despite my inability to move my arms. Tsuna was the one moving the pages and Yamamoto wrote the notes for me as I dictated it in broken sentences.

"At least you have a legit reason to skip finals, unlike us," says Yamamoto brightly at the foot of my bed. Tsuna was still looking at the window. The dissipating sunset scared me. It reminds me of night, and of the possibility that if I closed my eyes, I wouldn't be able to open them again.

"Did you bring your-" I wasn't able to say more complete sentences now except when I was ranting. Fuck you, douche disease.

"I brought my notebooks and the math textbook," finishes Tsuna for me as he walks to the couch and takes out his school stuff from his bag. "Because I'm sure you'd hate us for not studying while staying here for the night."

I look down at my hands. My left had a tube stuck on the front. I shudder (though I tend to tremble often now so it doesn't make much of a difference.) Thank goodness I put 'scientist' instead of 'medical student' in my college applications. I hated the stench of death pervading in the hospital.

"Can I take make-ups?" I ask hopefully at Yamamoto.

He smiles in a painful way.

"Yeah, 'bout that… I asked Dino-sensei. When I told him your… diagnosis from the doctors, he was bawling and assuring me you were exempted and would graduate without any problems. How lucky!"

"Fuck you," I managed to spew out before shaking again. I suddenly felt guilty because now I was unable to help them to at least get high marks for tomorrow and the next few days.

"Don't sweat on it, Haru. We got this," Tsuna waves off as Yamamoto also goes with Tsuna and begins to unzip his bag. "If we're stuck on something, just tell us what to do."

They slept ten minutes later and I cared not to wake them. But they passed the finals, and for me, that's already something.

**-X-**

Gokudera visited me in the middle of the night.

"No," I say immediately. "No way will I wish for my recovery," I pause to prevent myself from making unnecessary noises again. "I'd rather die than help you win."

He looks at me coldly. "I wonder," he says as he paces the room, near to where Yamamoto and Tsuna were snoring soundly.

"Don't you dare-" I hiss warningly. "And h-how come you let Sasagawa die? And by Hibari-san's hands as well? She's your subordinate too!"

His eyes are half irked and half-amused. "What Hibari does is something I cannot control. That is why if you form a contract with me I can prevent such casualties from happening."

"Go fuck yourself. Leave!" I say adamantly. I had enough. He got on my nerves already when Sasagawa risked her life to save me.

"You were destined to be the bad guy. You will join me or else…"

He was looking at Yamamoto and Tsuna before bursting into scarlet.

** -X- **

"I'm glad you guys were ok with me dying soon," I smile. "I would've taken the option of breaking up my friendship between us like what those idiots do in TV soap operas. But I might die early instead if ever."

"Yeah, and you won't be tasting more of Yamamoto's best sushi!" Yamamoto sings out as he pops another salmon in my mouth. Tsuna was there to wipe my face as I chewed.

"No news yet?" I turn to Tsuna after swallowing the food. Tsuyoshi-san's sushi never fails to amaze me.

He just shakes his head. "Tough break for me and Sasagawa. Not even a single clue whether she's even alive or dead."

"Have you asked Gokudera yet?"

"He hasn't been going to classes since you were hospitalized."

"Damn."

"I guess I'll move on. I'm sure there are lots of hot Italian chicks anyway at mama's place."

I was unable to move my mouth to cuss at his words.

"Graduation's tomorrow," shrugs Yamamoto. "I still find it difficult to believe."

"Yeah," Tsuna agrees. "We didn't get to spend our last days together to the fullest."

"As if. You two stuck up with me since my mom died. We've been together since then."

"You've been through a lot," Yamamoto pats my head.

"Ew. You're making it sound like a big deal. At least you guys stuck with me till the end. Everyone was so nice to me. It would've been more dramatic if the teacher refused to exempt me from the finals."

"Still can't get over it?"

"Of course Tsuna!"

He facepalms. "Geez. And I was able to get over my girlfriend disappearing over the face of the earth, while Miss Hermione here-!"

Yamamoto laughs in my place. Tsuna sighs and seizes an ebi from Yamamoto's stack.

"Get my diploma for me, would you?" I smile at them. Both look at each other before nodding at me.

"You know, it doesn't make any sense for us even. We wouldn't be able to use the diploma anyway," Yamamoto shrugs. "I should just celebrate graduation with you and Tsuna."

"Don't say that idiot!" I attempt to scold him. "They're memories! And something you two will be able to share to your children and grandchildren-"

"I'd rather spend that moment by telling them I stayed with one of my best friends until the bitter end," smiles Tsuna as he pats my head, mouth full of ebi.

"Kay!" I retort back and sniff. What he said catches me off guard and nearly makes my eyes well up.

"I'm going to miss you Haru," whispers Yamamoto as he smiles.

Tears were falling down from his cheeks.

"He really has to beat me to it," Tsuna whispers as he wipes his eyes. "Goddammit Haru, why do you have to get a terminal illness of all things?"

I bite my lip as both of them hug me.

"At least you two are here. That's all I want, man."

That was honestly all I wanted.

**-X-**

I heard Gokudera and Yamamoto talking to each other the night after graduation day. Tsuna left before 5 PM to meet with his parents.

"The kangaroo was defeated. The next Guardian will come soon."

"Ahaha, why do you have to tell me this? I already said that I won't be joining you."

"Do you want your friend to die?"

"Of course I don't."

It was the first time I ever heard Yamamoto serious before.

"Tsuna and I love her. She's a sister to us. If she dies and Tsuna leaves, I can't even think of a reason to remain in Namimori."

"Why not wish for her to be cured?"

"But… it's kind of selfish. She accepted death and I'm forcing her to live."

"She's still 18. Doesn't she want to go to college? To live a life she had been selfishly not destined to have since she was born?"

"But-"

"I'm asking you if you'll let her go to waste like this. She's your treasured friend. You cannot possibly let her die this way."

"I- I'll think about it."

"Her life is in your hands" were his final words before leaving.

**-X-**

Now we're back to the first part of my internal monologue, and yes I'm going to succumb to my sickness then die a maiden's death.

"Nana-san, I'm sorry. I really don't know," I say at the phone at Tsuna's hysterical mother who keeps phoning me if Tsuna's at the hospital for three days straight. "Yes, I am sorry. Goodbye."

Yamamoto looks me with furrowed brows. He had been like that since Nana-san first informed me that Tsuna didn't come home that time. Was this also Gokudera's fault? What the fuck is happening? The more I know, the more do I not.

I inhale more air to belch out later. Everything was perfect. Just perfect. My world was falling apart. The world's ending, Tsuna's gone, and I'll be dying soon.

_Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never join Gokudera-kun even if the world goes against you._

Sasagawa's words continue to ring in my ears.

I don't want my remaining best friend to sacrifice his life for my sake.

"Yamamoto, no matter what happens… promise me you won't ever join," I whisper. It was the only way for me not to pause in sentences midway.

"You've heard our conversation before, haven't you?" he laughs as he pats my head.

"I have nothing to lose. My parents are dead. Your dad's still alive," I continue.

"And Tsuna's gone right? I tried to find him too. No one saw him since he left the hospital. He vanished without a trace like Sasagawa."

"W-What-"

"There's still hope that he's alive. Maybe if I have the power to-"

"Yamamoto Takeshi-"

"Haru, hear me out! I'm sick of being powerless! Even then, I could barely protect you. Like right now," he nearly shouts. I no longer sensed the calm and carefree Yamamoto as he spoke. He turns away. "You're dying, and there's no news about Tsuna. M-Maybe if I join Gokudera-"

"…P-Please let me die peacefully, Yamamoto," I choked; my tears were coming out again. "It's better than to see you descend to the madness that Gokudera's trying to bring you into…"

I try to raise my hand to grab his. My disease wasn't letting me.

He stands. I try to open my mouth. My disease won't let me do it either.

"Haru," he gives me the painful smile like before when he said he'll miss me. "I guess you were wrong of me being a selfless person you ever met. In the end, I'm really the most selfish one."

He closes the door and I can't even utter 'stay' after the lock clicked.

**-X-**

I was able to use my voice the next morning though and I hated it for coming to late.

The doctor was relieved when I could raise my arms. I still needed crutches to walk, but at least I could _move._

Even angst couldn't save me for pitying myself of the worst to come.

I was finally discharged at the hospital after just two days. The doctors were stupefied and kept calling me an 'extraordinary living miracle.' The only miracle I saw was my ability to restrain myself from lodging syringes to their brains.

Before I went to the Sawada residence, I first went to Tsuyoshi-san's sushi bar to search for Yamamoto.

Only, he had been missing for three days and his dad thought he was with me in the hospital. He was smiling from ear-to-ear as he hugged me and congratulated my speedy recovery.

I hate myself for not being able to tell him it was all thanks to his son.

I left after a major helping of miso soup. I couldn't eat anything else. Just stepping on the threshold made me feel horrible inside.

I was about to go to my place to get my bike when the new monster appeared.

It took the shape of a giant ball of spikes and bore the same color of flames Hibari had.

Hastily I ran inside the house to search for my bike. I can't fight it, so I can at least lure it away somewhere. Hibari-san can finish it after. As long as it's out of the town…

Only there was another ball already in front of me. I look around. The balls were steadily multiplying and turning the place in a giant dome of clear glass. The sky is blue with many pastel clouds instead of the orange I saw ten seconds ago. This… must be its barrier.

I didn't make it in time.

I hated this feeling. So in the end I'm really going to waste Yamamoto's wish.

"Maa, maa. No you're not. But we should get out of here. Gokudera said the Cloud Barrier can drain your oxygen in less than thirty minutes."

It was the voice, all energetic and vibrant it was like the past four months never happened.

My eyes stung. "So you can read minds now?" I turn behind me and see him cloaked in white and cerulean. He was wearing a pretty hakama and his twin blades in both hands were emitting the most beautiful blue flames I've ever seen.

The smile he wore since the day the three of us first met was printed on his face.

"Wish me luck on my first try," he says as the flames burned brighter and I felt myself standing in the rain after more than a long time.

His katanas easily danced around the spikes of black and slashed through them as swallow-shaped rain (but they're flames, right?) flew to the multiple enemies and I felt a sense of calm as they spun around me. That ease… that feeling of comfort… it was the first time in a long while that I ever felt it.

And suddenly, the sky was a haze of grey and black. The barrier was no more. Yamamoto-kun's outfit glowed a neon blue before being replaced by his Namimori uniform. There was no hint of the two blades on his sides. No sign of the runes spinning around the blade's hilt. Suddenly, here was normal Yamamoto Takeshi who'd soon destroy the world.

I heard thunder rumble and lightning flash as he holds up a tiny purple music box and presses his ring at it. It glows blue and then disappears.

"Out of all the things you had to wish for…" I murmur as a drop of rain falls to my nose.

"Because you're my best friend," he grins toothily as he ruffles my hair. More of the rain begins to drizzle down.

I used my last steps to run out to him. I press my head to his chest and grip his uniform tightly. He was so warm. Warmer than Gokudera will ever be. It poured harder, attempting to pry us apart.

"What a lame thing to say," I whisper as I let the downpour drown out my tears.

**-X-**

**Next Chapter: **_The wires are cut, and I'm alone._

_Dellusionia: Thank you so much! Umm it's because I want to end this story in 10 chapters. I'm so happy that I managed to type this in 3 days and in less than 6000 words, a thing I'm not used to doing. (I tend to write at more than 18K words. No kidding.) I can die now. /shot_

_This story isn't my main project. I just want to satisfy the tiny voice inside my head and make Gokudera the bad guy. Or is he? :D_

_I love plot twists. XD Expect more next chapter. :DDDDD But they must be obvious right now. :3_

_I apologize for the slow update. Finals and summer work had been hindering me. Summer class will lessen my time to update after two weeks so please bear with me. I hope I'll be able to update next week along with the oneshot I've been planning for two years to post on KHR (it's 8086 and no, there's no 8086 in this fic I promise.)_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
